


Edmund

by Moomin_94



Series: Bridgerton and Sons [7]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, competitive monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomin_94/pseuds/Moomin_94
Summary: “Kate,” Lucy said slowly looking straight ahead, “This is honestly, completely, none of my business and as your friend, and Gregory’s girlfriend, I’d rather not think about it, but there’s no chance you could be pregnant, right?”ORKate's pregnant and Anthony's feeling a little stressedORKate's Pregnant and they're playing for naming rights
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Bridgerton and Sons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123757
Comments: 28
Kudos: 212





	Edmund

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you thought You'd seen the last of me! 
> 
> First of all, a HUGE, MASSIVE, shout out to everyone that's been sending asks for this AU! I am beyond surprised and a little overwhelmed by everyone's reaction to this universe, and as you guys well know, I can't seem to help myself when it comes to your questions, so keep them coming!
> 
> Secondly, huge hello to anyone that has found this AU through the headcanons, sound off in the comments below if I've bothered you with my headcanons into eventually reading it!
> 
> Okay! Without further ado, this week's update (I'm so sorry about it, she's a little bit of a mess, I'll try harder next week!)
> 
> As Always Happy reading and thanks for sticking with me!

Kate Bridgerton had been very stressed recently, more so than a woman who had just gotten back from a month long honeymoon in Switzerland six weeks ago should reasonably be. Their honeymoon had been absolutely beautiful, truly, as had the wedding but it had left them with quite a bit to contend with when they returned. That, coupled with the fact that Anthony had surprised her by officially making her a partner at _Bridgerton and Sons_ as her wedding gift. _You’ll be a named partner I suppose._ He’d whispered in her ear as he’d pulled her against his chest, excitement and pride flaring in her own. She’d told him earlier that day that she intended to take his name by way of notecards she’d had special ordered embossed with **From the Desk of Mrs. Kate Bridgerton** and a note that read:

_I can’t wait to be Mrs. Bridgerton_

_Love Always,_

_Your Kate_

She had smiled when Anthony had marched into her office while she was on the phone and dropped a notecard onto her desk, a kiss on her cheek and walked out with a wink. There on a matching notecard to hers:

 **From the Desk of Mr Anthony Bridgerton**

_We’re very lucky to have you Mrs. Bridgerton_

_Forever Yours,_

_Anthony_

When they’d gotten home, Anthony had showed her just how much he appreciated her gift.

Since she’d become a partner, her case load had nearly doubled, she was taking on more pro bono work, and her life just seemed so much _busier._ Kate was learning that you could get away with things being someone’s _girlfriend_ that you couldn’t when you were someone’s _wife._ Not that Anthony had changed at all, Anthony was being his usual, charming, handsome, infuriating self. But she saw the way people looked at them, at _her_ when they realised she was his wife. And after several slightly snide articles about how Kate was withdrawing, how the new Mrs. Bridgerton seemed dismissive, Kate had realised that while she hadn’t thought it possible; The world was less judgmental of Kate Sheffield than it was of Kate Bridgerton. So yes, Kate was feeling more than a little stressed. Which was perhaps why she’d missed quite a few of the warning signs.

She’d been feeling a little unwell all day, just on the verge of nauseated since she’d woken up. She’d smelled Anthony’s cologne as they’d gotten into the car this morning, the same one he’d been wearing the entire time he’d known him, and had to open the window to avoid gagging. It was just stress, Kate told herself. She was stressed, and a little nervous about the meeting she had today for the firm to become the legal counsel for a large accounting firm, and that was all.

And that was how she came to be sitting behind her desk at midday, her head in her hands, a mug of tea in front of her, staving off a wave of nausea. Slowly, Kate looked at her watch, sighed, and got to her feet, grabbing her bag and coat on the way from her office.

“Kate!” She turned to see Anthony sauntering through the office towards her, smiling widely a brown paper bag clutched in his hand, while he fiddled with the new ring on his left hand. It was becoming something of a habit of his, and it never failed to bring a smile to her face. He caught her hand from where it was hanging by her side and tugged her gently against his chest, dropping a light kiss on her lips.

“What? Were you lying in wait for me to come out of my office? Truly beneath you Anthony.” Kate smirked when they pulled apart. Anthony’s eyes rolled.

“Yes, as you well know, I have very little to do bar lurking outside your door.” He quipped back at her, matching her smirk.

“I know you're on your way to your meeting, and I know it goes through lunch, so I just wanted to bring you this.” Anthony said after several seconds, holding the bag out to her, a shy smile on his face. Kate’s stomach lurched uncomfortably, a new wave of nausea washing over her, even as tears pricked in her eyes at his thoughtfulness. God, what was wrong with her today? She took a deep breath before saying,

“That’s very sweet of you, but I’m not sure I’ll have time to eat.” She said apologetically, eyeing the bag. It was Anthony’s turn to sigh now.

“Kate,” He said, his eyes looking into hers intently, “You didn’t eat breakfast this morning, and now you’re skipping lunch. I just want you to look after yourself.” Kate was silent for several seconds, Anthony continued, looking past her.

“You can eat in the car, Lucy can drive you, right?” He raised his voice a little, to catch Lucy’s attention who had been dutifully typing away, politely pretending she couldn’t hear the conversation happening 3 feet from her desk. Lucy looked up at them smiling,

“Of course I can, let me just grab my things.”

“Lucy’s busy.” Kate said dismissively to Anthony, turning to Lucy she said “Lucy, you really don’t have to come with me. It’s not your job to drive me around you know.” Lucy scoffed, sliding her arms into her coat.

“Please, I’m doing us both a favour. Your notes are a mess.” Lucy said, a small smirk forming on her face. “Now get your packed lunch and let’s go please Kate. Or we’ll be late for school.” Kate rolled her eyes turning back to Anthony who was looking a little smug. She took the bag from his hand, peeking inside.

“Thank you for the sandwich, Honey.” She said, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Knock ‘em dead!” Anthony called out as she walked towards the foyer, Lucy at her side.

As they waited for the lift Kate felt her stomach give another unsettling lurch. _Nerves, nerves, nerves._ Kate thought to herself, taking deep breaths trying to push down the urgent feeling rising in her.

“Are you alright Kate? You look a little pale?” Lucy said, her brow furrowed. Kate nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak as the door to the lift opened. Kate focused on her breathing as the lift started to move, shooting downwards, the nausea was reaching an unbearable level, panic rising in her chest, her forehead felt clammy and finally _Fucking Jesus!_ Kate thought looking around desperately, and having no choice she opened the sandwich bag and was finally sick.

“Jesus Kate are you sure you’re alright?” Lucy said, her voice genuinely concerned now. Kate felt herself sway a little, suddenly feeling a little light headed, her forehead still clammy, though the nausea had finally past. She nodded slowly.

“I think so, I’ve just been feeling a little off today. I think I’m just stressed, or maybe it’s food poisoning I did have some funny tasting salmon last night.” Lucy eyed her carefully, biting her lip.

“Kate,” Lucy said slowly looking straight ahead, “This is honestly, completely, none of my business and as your friend, and Gregory’s girlfriend, I’d rather not think about it, but there’s no chance you could be pregnant, right?” Kate froze, her heart stopped. No, surely not.

“No. _No._ No?” Kate said emphatically, her mind racing, trying to count back, trying to remember the last time… it had been… in the month between the wedding and the honeymoon… and then…

“Oh _Fuck!”_

Kate sat on her bed, staring down at the box in her hands, thinking.

Lucy had looked at her wide eyed as they’d gotten off the lift and into the building lobby, Kate tossing the sandwich bag in the nearest bin.

“Kate, what do you want to do?” Lucy had said warily, her tone slow and soothing, as though she was talking to a scared animal as they made their way to the parking garage down the street. Kate squared her shoulders and took a deep breath as she got into Lucy’s car.

“We are going to this meeting, and then we’re going to the bloody pharmacy. Can you drop me off at home? Even I’m above finding out if I’m pregnant in the bloody work bathroom while you guard the door to stop Janet from HR coming in.” Lucy had laughed a little at that, and they’d set off on their mission.

Kate had barely made it through her meeting, and the fact that they’d signed the firm was nothing short of miraculous. Kate had barely been present as she’d talked through the client’s needs, responding vaguely her mind wandering to her far more pressing thought, the voice in the back of her head that whispered _pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, pregnant._ Thank god for Lucy, honestly. Kate had introduced herself at the start of the meeting

“Kate Bridgerton, lovely to meet you _.”_

Mr Williams had smiled broadly and said,

“Yes! Congratulations on your wedding! I saw one of the photographs the newspaper printed. If you ladies have any insight into when the next baby Bridgerton is coming, I’d love to win their lottery.” He quipped, joking good-naturedly referencing the gossip column which had called for people to place bets following the birth of Daphne’s daughter Amelia last month. Kate was sure she visibly paled, but Lucy had swept in laughing unaffectedly and said 

_“_ Not from me, I’m afraid Mr. Williams!” Shifting the scrutiny from Kate.

Lucy had waited patiently in the car while Kate ducked into the pharmacy, then driven her home and said,

“Are you going to be alright? Do you want me to send Anthony home? or I could stay,” She’d said kindly. Kate could feel Lucy’s eyes on her, though Kate herself was staring resolutely out the car window. “I’ll just tell Gregory I got a flat tyre. We’re in no danger of him coming out to help us. He wouldn’t even know where to start.” She joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Kate had sighed, and fixed a smile on her face, turning towards Lucy she pushed down the anxiety gnawing at her stomach.

“Don’t be silly, I’ll be fine.” Kate had said, “And besides, I might not even be pregnant and I don’t really want to worry Anthony before I have to.” She’d finished awkwardly, her stomach giving a lurch at the thought. Lucy had sighed, and watched her carefully for a second before nodding and saying

“Well, you know you can call me, if you do need anything right? And Kate, Anthony will be so happy, and you know it.” Kate had nodded vaguely, and Lucy had continued, a little smirk on her lips now “At least now maybe I can win that lottery hey?” Kate had rolled her eyes as she exited her car.

So now here she was, sitting on her bed, waiting for her life to change she supposed, panic clawing at her chest a little. It wasn’t that she didn’t want children, she did. And she had Anthony had entered marriage with their eyes open; They both wanted children. But when they’d laid awake at night, whispering to each other, in the dim light discussing the future of their family, it had always been in the abstract _someday_. Not when they were so busy, and they’d barely settled into married life, and everything just seemed so new. Kate sighed again, for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 25 minutes. Her mind wandering as her eyes watched the timer on her phone tick down, second after agonising second. Her mind wandered to Anthony meeting his niece last month because of course it did, she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Anthony and babies today.

Kate had looked at him holding Daphne’s tiny daughter, Simon beaming with pride and love nearby, and her chest had felt oddly tight as Anthony had smiled down at the bundle in his arms and shed felt something that felt suspiciously like _wanting._ She could see him now, with their child, tugging a tiny little boy, with his hair and eyes, by the hand. Teaching him to ride a bike, playing football, a tiny little Anthony chasing after Newton. And she felt the same aching _want._ Anxiety continued to gnaw at her stomach, anticipation rising in her chest, and dare she say it, excitement. She wanted this, she wanted to have children with Anthony, and suddenly she wasn’t sure if she would be more disappointed if the test was positive or negative. The alarm rang through the bedroom startling Kate from her thoughts. She took a deep breath and hesitated, her hand over the test. Y _es or no? Yes or no?_ the voice in her head sing-songed, _yes or no?_ She turned the test over. _Yes._

__________________

“Kate?” She heard Anthony’s voice from the entry hall, she could hear the mild concern leaking into it, and bit back a smile, excitement bubbling in her stomach again.

“In here, Honey!” She called back, from her position on the sofa, Newton laying sprawled across her stomach. She sat up, adjusting Newton’s shirt marginally. She heard Anthony’s footsteps approaching, schooling her features into a neutral expression. Anthony walked into the living room a little hurriedly, his right hand fiddling with his wedding band again, his tie loosened, his waistcoat unbuttoned, his brow slightly furrowed in concern as he took in her appearance. Kate felt her stomach lurch pleasantly again.

“You're home early.” She said lightly as Anthony gave her a slightly exasperated look.

“Well when your wife goes home sick and sends her assistant in to tell you, you try to leave on time I suppose.” He quipped, laying his hand against her forehead to check her temperature. Kate swatted it away.

“I’m fine, honestly Anthony.” She said, biting her lip to keep the smile off them. A little smirk started playing in his lips.

“My lord, Mrs. Bridgerton, was this your way of luring me home to have your wicked way with me?” He said, his voice full of mock scandal, leaning over to whisper in her ear, “I’m positively appalled.” Kate felt a light shiver run down her spine as he left light kisses on her neck, she rolled her eyes regardless.

“As much as I’m sure I’d enjoy that, I have something I need to talk to you about first.” Anthony pulled back abruptly, his eyes searching hers. Kate smiled softly, catching his hand and tugging him to sit down beside her.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. At least I don’t think so.” She was struggling to keep her voice steady as she watched his stiff posture visibly relax.

“What’s wrong, Kate?” He said, his voice small, his eyes boring into hers. Kate took a deep breath and steeled herself, her heart was starting to race, surely he could hear it.

“I got you a gift that I think might say it better than I can.” She said quietly, reaching beside her and grabbing the small wrapped package. Anthony’s eyes widened a little in surprise, clearly she’d caught him by surprise, he took the present from her slowly, an apprehensive look in his eyes, even has he jokingly said

“Well I hope it’s lingerie.” Wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. Kate scoffed again.

“Why don’t you just open it and find out?”

Silence stretched between them for a second, as Anthony eyed her carefully, assessing her soft smile, then he took a breath, and opened the present, unwrapping it carefully, he pulled out the shirt and stretched it in front of him, reading the writing and obscuring his face from Kate’s view.

**WORLD’S BEST DAD**

Was written in bold lettering across the front, Kate held her breath. Slowly, agonisingly, Anthony lowered the shirt from his face and Kate felt her heart clench at the sight. Anthony’s mouth was open a little, his eyes shining, but still he said nothing. Silence stretched between them again for several moments, and Kate felt tears prick at her own eyes. Had she somehow misunderstood? Surely he wasn’t angry? He loved children, he’d told her he wanted them to have children one day hadn’t he? _One day_ the tiny voice whispered _not today._ Panic started rising in her again, and still he said nothing, his mouth open in shock.

“I know it’s really soon, and I was really surprised as well but-” She was starting to ramble, panicking but Anthony surged forward and pulled her into a searing kiss, pulling her tightly to his chest, Newton rumbling at being sandwiched between them hopping off Kate’s lap altogether as Anthony attempted to pull her even closer, his mouth moving relentlessly against her own, her hands twisting themselves into his hair.

When they pulled apart several long moments later, Kate could see the tears slowly falling down her husband’s face. She ran her thumb over his cheekbone, wiping away the tears.

“I take it you’re okay with this then?” Kate joked lightly. Anthony let out a choked laugh, staring into her eyes, his own overflowing with happiness.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant.” He whispered, his voice full of amazement. “I am so _so_ happy. Every time I think I can’t be any happier than I already am, you find a way to make me even more insanely, ridiculously, stupidly in love with you.”

“I love you too and I am so much happier than I ever thought I’d be.” Anthony hummed happily as he rested his cheek against her hand, leaning into her touch.

Anthony was not too happy to realise later that Newton was wearing a matching shirt to his with **WORLD’S BEST BIG BROTHER** emblazoned across his back.

“Newton is not going to be my daughter’s brother, thank you very much!” He’d yelled from his happy daze in the bedroom. Kate had scoffed loudly and called back,

“Of course not, Anthony! He’ll be your son’s!”

________________

Kate could admit in hindsight, that something like this was bound to happen, and truly, Mary had already seemed very suspicious over the last few weeks anyway. Anthony had been in the kitchen all morning, preparing his usual, ridiculous amount of food for brunch with Mary and Edwina, Kate had scoffed irritatedly as he’d set about preparing four different kinds of porridge.

“No one ever eats it anyway Anthony!” She’d said exasperatedly as he stirred his saucepans on the stove. Anthony had rolled his eyes and said lightly.

“I’m just trying to make a good impression, Kate.” Normally a comment like this would have caused warmth to bloom in her chest but, it seemed that everything had irritated Kate the last few weeks.

“Well, we’ve been together for two years, we’re married and I’m bloody pregnant, Anthony! I rather think it’s too late to worry if they like you!” She’d snapped. Anthony had looked up grinning as he always did at the mention of the child growing inside her, his eyes sparkling with delight as he made his way towards her.

“No! Don’t look at me like that! Mary will be here soon and the very last thing I need is for my mother as well as yours to have seen me naked!” Anthony had ignored her.

So now here Kate was, the news threatening to burst out of her again, like it had every time she’d seen her family since she’d found out. Kate had never really kept secrets from her family, even when she and Anthony had gotten together, they’d been the very first ones to know, and again when she’d gotten engaged, she’d called them first, tears in her eyes and spilling into her voice when she’d said _Anthony asked me to marry him_. And there’d been shouts of joy and so much happiness that they’d arrived on the doorstep 30 minutes later pulling them both into tight hugs, and Kate’d been so _so_ happy. But She and Anthony had agreed that they weren’t telling people yet, though Lucy had greeted Kate with a cup of herbal tea, rather than coffee every morning since. She’d held it out to Kate, a neutral expression on her face. Kate had looked down at it for a second, feeling Lucy’s watchful gaze and Gregory’s curious one on her, surely he’d noticed Lucy avoid the espresso machine this morning, though Kate doubted she’d told him why. She’d looked up at Lucy and nodded slightly, just a little, barely noticeable, though the grin that overtook Lucy’s face seconds later told Kate she’d noticed. And really, it was a little exciting to have a secret that was just between her and her husband (and Lucy she supposed).

“Kate, Honey. Are you alright? You look a bit flushed sweetheart.” Mary had said as she’d walked into the kitchen an hour ago, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace briefly before moving to do the same to Anthony. Kate tried not to flush further when she thought about the fact she’d barely managed to get dressed again in time to hear the knock on the door. Edwina eyed Kate shrewdly.

“Mmmm you do look a little… I don’t know, different, Kate.” Edwina had said, and Kate had felt herself growing warm.

“Well that’s because we’re only half sisters, idiot.” She’d quipped back, laughing at Edwina’s perfect face twisted into a sarcastic expression. “Oh, there it is. The face of _England’s most beautiful rose.”_ Edwina had shot Kate a rude hand gesture and flopped into her usual seat at the kitchen table, scratching Newton behind the ear. Mary had been eyeing them, or rather Kate, very carefully.

“Edwina Sarah Sheffield, if I see you do that again, you’ll be in trouble.” Mary said sternly, Edwina muttering _She started it!_ Under her breath only a little petulantly. Mary turned her attention back to Kate, who had the uncomfortable feeling of being X-rayed; Mary’s gaze had always been a little too astute for Kate’s liking. Silence had engulfed the kitchen for a few seconds before Anthony had said, a little loudly,

“Breakfast is ready!” And everyone had taken their seats, Kate shooting her husband a grateful look.

“So I suppose I’ll have to go to New York after all now.” Edwina finished her story with a little sigh, Anthony making a little sympathetic noise, in the back of his throat, as his thumb made little circles on the back of her hand. 

“Benedict doesn’t really want to go either, though I think that has more to do with _Sophie_.” Anthony said, saying his brother’s girlfriend’s name in a dreamy sigh, a mimic of the way Ben himself had taken to saying it. It had become a sort of joke amongst the family, in the months since they’d reconnected, by way of Kate (and Lucy’s terrifying phone voice) at their wedding. Mary made a disapproving noise, as Edwina and Kate chuckled appreciatively.

“Oh Anthony, they’re very sweet together you have to admit.” And honestly, Kate had to agree with her stepmother. She liked Sophie, who was kind and gentle, and funny in an unexpectedly sly sort of way and she knew that she made Benedict very happy. Though the slightly lovesick way he looked at Sophie was a little much, and Kate wasn’t quite sure the nausea she felt around them had anything to do with her morning sickness.

“They are a little difficult to be around sometimes, I have to say though.” Kate said lightly, her fork stopped halfway to her mouth, at the sound of Edwina’s snort. Kate turned her attention, eyebrow raised to her sister.

“You’re one to talk, Kate.” Edwina said laughing, as Mary hummed a little in agreement. Outrage flickered in Kate’s chest.

“We were never like that! Honestly sometimes I can still barely stand the man.” Kate said though she left a kiss on Anthony’s smug cheek. Edwina scoffed again.

“You seem to be remembering your relationship very differently these days Kate. _Oh Anthony’s so handsome. Anthony’s so great!”_ Edwina said, adopting a high voice, laughing at Kate’s scowl.

“ _Anthony bought me flowers today for no reason!”_ Mary joined in, though Kate noticed she did have the good grace to cast Kate a very marginally apologetic look.

“Honestly Kate, Mum and I had to fight so hard not to roll our eyes.” Edwina said, smirking, turning to Anthony, “No offence of course Anthony, we’re very fond of you really. Mum and I thought surely no one would ever take Kate off our hands.” Anthony laughed loudly, his eyes sparkling with delight, smirk on his stupid, handsome face. It irritated Kate even more.

“Absolutely none taken, You’ve always been quite my favourite Sheffield, Edwina, and I might need to find out more about the truly embarrassing things Kate’s said about me.” He said nudging Kate with his shoulder.

“I’m right here you know!” Kate said indignantly gesturing to herself, Anthony turned to her in mock surprise as though he’d just noticed her.

“There you are Kate! I was wondering where you’d- Eddie that’s Kate’s!” Anthony said the last part loudly, a shout really, and everyone froze.

Kate could see Edwina, her hand still outstretched towards Kate’s glass rather than her own, her eyes wide with surprise. Mary’s eyes were flicking between Edwina and Anthony. Kate cringed internally, this was going to be difficult to explain. For one, if Edwina had drunk it, she’d notice the lack of champagne instantly and surely wonder why Kate wasn’t drinking. Anthony for his part, seemed surprised by his own tone. Edwina let out an awkward chuckle.

“Why would it matter, Anthony? She hasn’t been drinking it and we grew up in the same house, we have shared drinks before you know. Are you Bridgertons really so prim?” She said teasingly though Kate noticed she did pick up the glass intended for her, clearly she wasn’t willing to push Anthony that far.Anthony shifted in his seat.

“No. Just- Kate would have had to have yours then.” He said awkwardly, clearly flustered. Kate shut her eyes for a second, cursing him internally. One of these days she really was going to have to get Francesca to give him some acting lessons. Edwina, rather understandably in Kate’s opinion, also seemed to kind this response odd.

“Oh, have you been giving Mum and I the cheap booze and Kate the good stuff? For shame, Anthony.” Edwina said, laughing again. Anthony stiffened impossibly more in his seat next to Kate, who was staring resolutely down at Newton, lurking at Kate’s side where he seemed to have taken up an almost permanent residence of late. 

Mary suddenly let out a sharp gasp, and Kate’s eyes shot to her stepmother’s who was looking between her and Anthony with an expression of shocked amazement, her hands over her mouth. Not for the first time, Kate cursed at Mary’s knack for being a little too in tune with the emotions of others. All the same, the expression on her face had tears pricking at Kate’s eyes again.

“Kate, are you-?” The question came out a little choked, tears shining in Mary’s own eyes. Anthony squeezed Kate’s hand tightly as she nodded. And before she knew it, Mary had let out a happy shriek, and practically sprinted round the table tugging her daughter out of her chair and into a very tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you Katie. Your Dad would be so proud of you, I know I am.” Mary whispered softly in her ear, as they swayed together for several seconds. Kate felt the tears fall from her eyes. She could see Edwina’s brow furrowed in confusion, obviously trying to make the pieces of the puzzle fit. Mary finally released Kate and said

“You too, Anthony.” Before pulling him into an equally tight embrace. Edwina cleared her throat, catching Kate’s attention.

“Are you going to tell me what I’m missing? Or would you prefer to keep me in suspense a little longer?” Edwina’s voice was dry, the crease between her eyebrows still present. Kate took a deep breath, rested her hand on her younger sister’s head and said, gently,

“Eddie, you’re going to be an Auntie.” Edwina’s reaction was immediate, her eyes widened with excitement, and she leapt from the chair engulfing Kate in a tight hug with a very shrill squeal.

And when Mary joined them, and Kate and Anthony were trapped in the middle of a hug with her family, she thought maybe she’d truly never been happier.

________________

Kate took a deep breath as the nausea threatened to bubble up inside her again, resting her head on her desk, she looked longingly at the apple turnover Lucy had left on her desk a few minutes earlier. Poor Lucy had been practically run off her feet the last month fetching Kate everything from pastries to glasses of water, to standing outside the bathroom door as Kate’s nausea overtook her, growling at people attempting to go in like a very well dressed bulldog. Despite the fact that they still weren’t officially telling people, it had seemed unfair to leave Violet out of the loop when Kate’s mother knew so they’d visited her shortly after Mary and Edwina had left.

They’d settled into her living room, and Violet had said,

“Not that I’m complaining about the visit, but what’s wrong Anthony?” Anthony had bristled a little, and squeezed Kate’s hand even more tightly.

“You say that as though I never visit you, Mother.” Violet had hummed a little shrewdly as Anthony had continued “And why would you assume something’s wrong?” Violet had tutted, setting her teacup down and said

“Well You’re twisting poor Kate’s fingers off for one, dear.” Violet had barely got the words out when Anthony had said, quickly and excitedly, startling Kate a little, though it was hardly news to her at this point,

“Kate’s pregnant!” Violet had stilled instantly, seemingly frozen, her mouth open in surprise. No one moved for several seconds. Anxiety nipped at Kate’s stomach again and she said quietly,

“Violet? Are you Alright?” Violet had let out a shuddering breath and tugged both of them into a very tight hug, refusing to let go for about 25 minutes. When Kate and Anthony had left sometime, later, Kate had opened the living room door to find Anthony’s fifteen year old sister Hyacinth standing with a glass that had clearly just been up to the door. She said nothing though she also wrapped Kate in a tight hug.

A knock rang through the office startling Kate’s head from the desk, smoothing her hands over her hair.

“Yes?” She called out, when no one entered. She could hear Lucy’s voice murmuring outside the office. Slowly, the door opened marginally, and the anxious looking face of her brother-in-law Gregory peeked in, glasses first. The door opened little further, and Kate spied something suspiciously like Lucy’s arm shove him further into the room before closing the door briskly behind him. Greg shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously, his eyes darting around the office, suddenly very interested in Kate’s framed degree. Kate’s stomach swooped nervously.

“Gregory. What’s up?” She said, keeping her tone light, “Did you put something in category 12 instead of 14 of Lucy’s filing system again and she’d sent you in for me to be cross with? Because if so, you know we’ll just share my apple turnover like normal and you can look sad on the way out.” Kate felt the corner of her lips twitch upwards as Gregory’s posture relaxed and he flopped into the chair across from her, attempting a smile.

“Don’t worry about Lucy, I keep her pretty happy these days you know Kate.” His cheeky smirk back on his face in earnest. Kate made a disgusted noise.

“Well, now you’re definitely not having any of my apple turnover.” She said, sliding the paper bag closer towards her. Gregory grinned for a second, before it slid off his face, being replaced by a slight frown, he fiddled with his bowtie nervously, Kate vaguely noted that it seemed to have tiny little lightsabers on it, the thought made her smile.

“Kate,” Gregory started, his voice small. “You’d tell me if something was wrong right?” There was apprehension in his eyes, as though he was scared of the answer. He looked so young, scared really, it made Kate’s chest feel tight.

“Greg,” She started, her voice soothing “I’m fine, honestly.” Gregory’s eyes flicked around the room once again. He sighed.

“Kate, you’re not fine. You keep running out of rooms, some days you look positively green. Anthony’s hovering around you like a puppy, and by the way Newton growled at me the other day when I hugged you. Lucy keeps changing the subject whenever you come up in conversation, and just yesterday Mum burst into tears when Sophie mentioned you.” His voice was tight by the end of the speech, his eyes pleading and Kate had to force herself to keep looking at him as he said in the smallest voice he’d ever heard. “I’m not stupid, Kate.”

She looked at her brother-in-law, his eyes, a little glassy, filled with concern for her, tears pricked at her own eyes as she looked at him. She took a deep breath.

“Greg, nothing’s _wrong._ I’m just-” But he cut her off,

“Is it Anthony?! Because I can-” Kate sighed and cut him off again,

“Greg, for god’s sake! I’m not dying, I’m pregnant!” Gregory’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

“You’re-?” He said, floundering even as tears welled in his eyes. Kate nodded, smiling.

“Pregnant.” Kate said sighing dramatically, “Your stupid brother’s really ruined me this time this time.” Gregory laughed, standing and making his way around the desk.

“Kate I’m so happy for you!” He said, pulling her in for a hug, he continued the sound of his voice muffled “And I guess for Anthony as well.” Kate laughed. Gregory pulled back, tears still in his eyes. Happy silence settled between them, before Kate sighed.

“You better get out of here, surely you have some work to do, slacker.” She quipped, patting his chest lightly. Gregory laughed, and stepped back, tears still shining in his eyes as he paused at her office door.

“I really am so happy, Kate. And not just because you’re not dying!” She shot her one last cheeky grin as he swept out of the office. Kate stepped forward, leaning against the doorframe as she watched Gregory march across the office to a mildly alarmed Anthony, And swept him into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face again. Kate heard Lucy give a little gasp.

“God he’s so cute.” She muttered to herself, slightly shifting the little lego Princess Leia on her desk. Kate privately agreed.

________________

Kate was truly, desperately, ready to strangle the life from her husband. Kate was sure Violet had had the best of intentions when she’d pulled out the Monopoly board after Christmas dinner. Several of the Bridgerton siblings had seen the disaster coming and had begged off. Lucy had raised her eyebrow and said,

“I’m not playing board games with Kate and Anthony for anyone. Anthony’s leg has barely healed from the lawn bowls incident at the picnic!” Kate had scoffed,   
“Don’t be a coward, Abernathy. Sophie will play, won’t you Sophie?”

Sophie had looked up surprised at the sound of her name, her eyes wide. Kate knew it was a little unfair of her to single out kind Sophie, who surely didn’t know any better and whose unconventional upbringing probably hadn’t left her much experience in the way of how truly brutal monopoly could be. But the competitive edge, as unflattering as it was to admit, had started rising in her the moment she’d seen the board, recognising the same slightly maniacal glint in Anthony’s eyes, a challenge issued. Lucy had groaned in response and sat down at the table, next to Edwina, who was already setting out game pieces, counting out money. Edwina was always the banker. Sophie stood from her place on the couch, tugging a reluctant Benedict with her.

“Sophie, These two are truly manic when it comes to games, are you sure you want to do this?” He said, flopping into a seat beside her. Sophie tutted lightly, leaving a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Oh how bad can they be?” She said, smiling at Kate. And Kate had to admit, she did almost feel bad.

An hour and a half later, Kate was glaring across the table at a rather smug Anthony who was counting his money out.

“And that’s £300 for Regent Street thank you, Eddie.” He said smiling smugly at Kate who was practically seething. Edwina took his money, handing him the card. Kate’s eyes narrowed at her sister.

“Anthony, you know I was collecting the green ones! if you do this, I swear to god, you’ll be leaving your son fatherless.” Kate said, Edwina tittered beside her. Anthony laughed brightly as he placed the card in front of him, straightening the others.

“Don’t worry, Kate, Persephone Bridgerton will have a father.” He said smugly as irritation flared in Kate’s chest.

“So help me god, Anthony We are not calling the baby Persephone! Anyway it’s a boy, a mother knows these things.” Kate finished smugly. Kate could see Sophie’s eyes flicking between them, clearly wondering if she truly was about to witness a murder, her eyes a little wide. Lucy was smirking, whispering

“Don’t worry, they’re always like this. You should have seen them _before_ they were together.” Into her drink.

“We’re only like this when he’s being completely insufferable!” Kate snapped, looking down at her cards, she could feel Anthony’s smug smirk on the top of her head. Edwina scoffed.

“Oooo Ladies and gentlemen, it’s been such a while since we heard Anthony referred to as _insufferable._ Sophie she’s bringing out vintage Kate Sheffield in your honour tonight!” Edwina said brightly, broad smile on her face. Kate scoffed, hitting her sister on the back of her head.

“Watch yourself, I could still have Violet throw you out into the cold!”

“Ow! Kate! You pulled my hair!” Edwina called indignantly, Kate ignored her. “Besides, Violet would never throw me out.”

“Of course not dear!” Violet called out happily from her position on the sofa next to Mary who was eyeing her children with mild disgust.

“Violet! I’m carrying your grandchild! Does that mean nothing to you?” Kate called indignantly. Mary tutted, Anthony’s smug smirk grew.

“Katharine Grace Sheffield, You’ll be polite thank you!” Mary said, a little too softly to be a true admonishment. “Sophie and Lucy don’t need to see you acting like a complete maniac. Play nicely with the other children please.” Turning away from Kate she said “I’m sorry girls, I really did try my best with them.” Anthony barked out a laugh. Kate scowled. Sophie smiled brightly as she watched the interaction between Kate and her stepmother.

“It’s fine Mrs. Sheffield! Really, I can’t wait to see how competitive this baby turns out, it might actually kill Amelia is the name of friendly competition.” Sophie said laughing. Kate smiled, humming happily as her hand rested on the slight swell of her stomach.

“Yes, I’m afraid he’s quite up against it.” Kate said. She and Anthony had opted not to find out the baby’s gender when the obstetrician had asked, and it had been a source of contention ever since. They were both apparently _certain_ of the baby’s gender. Anthony tutted.

“ _She_ is going to be quite the most beautiful baby the world has ever seen.” Anthony said smiling proudly, a warm felling spread through Kate’s chest. “No offence Daff!” Anthony called to his sister, sitting with her daughter nearby, who answered with a vague huff. Kate sighed.

“We’ve been over this, Anthony. This baby is a boy, a mother knows these things.” Kate said a little primly, once more sorting the monopoly cards in front of her.

“Mrs. Bridgerton?” Anthony said conversationally, Kate forced her eyes sarcastically to his.

“Yes, _dear?”_

 _“_ Would you care to make a wager?” His eyes were sparkling with mischief, delight, a challenge. Kate felt anticipation rise in her. Anthony continued “The winner gets naming and bragging rights?” Kate narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not carrying this child in me for nine months and naming it Persephone, Anthony.” She said dangerously, considering the possibility. Anthony raised his eyebrow.

“Well, if you’re so sure you’re right, what’s the harm, Katie?” He said, leaning across the table at her. Kate heard Lucy let out a scoff, Sophie let out a nervous sort of squeak. Kate sighed.

“You’re on!” She practically yelled, Anthony grinned at her. “But I want Regent Street!” Anthony laughed brightly.

“Kate, the only way you get Regent street, is if you pry it from my, cold, dead, hands.” Kate scoffed. Another challenge.

“Oh I will!”

Another 45 minutes later, and Anthony let out a cry of frustration and upended the board. Kate sat smirking, deeply satisfied.

“You are absolutely unbelievable! You put that hotel there just to torture me!” Anthony yelled, Kate kept smirking.

“You stole Regent Street, _darling_. I warned you what would happen.” She said, counting the money in front of her.

Sophie leaned close to Lucy and whispered,

“Jesus Christ, they’re absolutely unhinged.” Her voice slightly horrified, her eyes wide with shock. Lucy smiled sympathetically and whispered back,

“Quite. Welcome to the family, Sophie Beckett.”

________________

Kate knew how ridiculous it was that she was annoyed by her husband being _too_ attentive. She knew plenty of people who would love to have their husband _researching_ pregnancy with an almost manic energy. He woke up every day having seemingly read some article or another about some new thing expectant mothers should be doing. Showering in cold water or some such nonsense, not eating peanut butter to avoid a peanut allergy only for him to slap toast down in front of her the next morning absolutely slathered in peanut butter practically a inch thick and Anthony saying _No, we’re eating peanut butter now Kate to avoid allergy._ She could barely keep up. He hovered over her near constantly, practically barging Lucy out of the way carrying a concoction of fruits and vegetables blended together tutting _It’s for the antioxidants, Kate. Think of Persephone._ Kate had nearly thrown it in his face. Yelling _Your son’s name is name Jason!_ Through the bullpen startling several paralegals. It was ridiculous to be annoyed at him, she knew he just wanted everything to be perfect because he loved her, and he was excited about the baby, even if she’d caught him once or twice staring at picture of his father in Violet’s living room. But even so, he was working over time, baby proofing, planning the nursery, trying to do everything for her, and she was worried he was going to burn out.

“I just don’t know why you’re so resistant to this pram Kate!” Anthony said a little irritatedly gesturing to the pram in question. Kate sighed.

“I’m just not sure we _need_ a £900 pram Anthony! That seems a little ridiculous, do you not think? Will the wallpaper in the nursery have gold leafing as well?” Kate hissed back at him, as the saleswoman looked nervously between them. Anthony looked a little guilty, avoiding Kate’s eyes. She gasped.

“My God, you are absolutely out of control, Anthony!” She hissed. They bought the expensive pram, Kate throwing her hands up in frustration. 

As they were leaving the store, things got a little more ridiculous. Anthony was loading the offending article into the boot of the car, Kate standing nearby whispering to Edwina on the phone.

“Honestly, Eddie, I’m genuinely worried he has a golden throne on hold somewhere.” She heard Edwina laugh on the other end. Kate watched Anthony piling furniture into the boot of the range rover, a smile coming to her lips despite herself, as he stood back scratching his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

“He’s just happy Kate, it’s nice.”Edwina said softly. Kate sighed,

“I know! it’s just-” A voice to her left got her attention.

“Kate! How’s the baby going?!” A man was standing, a camera up to her face, clearly photographing her. Kate groaned, this didn’t happen that frequently but she dreaded when it did.

“Eddie I have to go.” She said hanging the phone up, and walking back towards Anthony who had finally managed to Tetris the furniture into the boot. She could hear the footsteps following her.

“Oh baby shopping hey, Bridgertons? Are we shopping for a boy or a girl?” The voice called out, Anthony’s head spinning round towards the sound, his eyes flashing with anger. Kate took his hand, a warning. _Don’t._

“Sorry Mate, busy day, best be going!” Anthony said, his voice tight. Kate looked at him warily. The photographer clearly missed the warning signs.

“Come on Mate, just trying to make a living!” He said, stepping closer to Kate. A muscle in Anthony’s jaw twitched in irritation and then he snapped. Anthony stepped between Kate and the photographer and shoved him lightly, pushing him away.

“I said no! Get away from her!” The photographer stumbled slightly, and laughed. Kate’s heart sank, anxiety gnawing at her stomach.

“Oh this is going to be good! Anthony Bridgerton, brawling with a photographer.” The man laughed, Anthony took another step towards him, his jaw set In anger. Kate grabbed his hand, tugging him to face her. Her voice firm when she spoke,

“Anthony. Don’t. Let’s go!” He watched her for a few seconds, eye contact unbroken, then his posture relaxed. Kate’s anxiety didn’t decrease as she saw the photographer still taking pictures as the car drove off.

_Anthony Bridgerton (33) and wife, Kate (29) went shopping for their Baby Bridgerton this weekend!The Bridgertons have been very tight lipped on the gender of Baby Bridgerton, which they appear to be spoiling in extravagance before the little prince or princess is even born. Anthony seemed to be quite the devoted daddy, going so far as to be involved in an altercation with a photographer outside the store. Cracks could be showing in Kathony pre parenthood as Kate appeared to be less than impressed by her husband’s behaviour. I find myself unable to agree with Kate’s assessment and found myself hoping for a repeat of the 2019 incident at the Danbury Ball! 7th March 2022_

_“_ Anthony, we need to talk.” Kate said, leaning against the doorframe to the nursery, Where Anthony was haphazardly, fluttering around with wallpaper, paint cans strewn about the room as he tested for the _exact shade of mint green, Kate!_ Her heart fluttered as he looked up at her, his eyes wide at the slightly sharp tone in her voice. His shoulders stiffened.

“I have a lot to do in here, Kate.” Anthony said dismissively, turning his attention back to his supplies.

“Gregory is coming to help you with this tomorrow. And are you really going to ignore your pregnant wife?” She finished smirking as his eyes shot up to hers, surprised. Instantly moving closer to her, tripping over a paint roller slightly.

“What do you need?” Anthony said, his eyes boring into hers, “Do you need a snack? I could make you some of those banana muffins you like, though I don’t think we have any walnuts left, I’ll just run to the store and-” Kate cut off his rambling, standing on her toes and pressing a light kiss on his lips. She pulled back and sighed.

“Anthony, it’s more about what I need you to stop doing.” The happy little smile that had been on his face, was quickly replaced by a slight frown. Kate felt a stab of regret in her stomach and continued quickly. “You have been, so _so_ sweet trying to get everything ready for the baby, and I know you’re excited, and I love you so much for it, but I need you to take it easy, okay?” Anthony pulled back a little further, dropping the arm that had been wrapped around her waist. Kate felt her heart ache.

“Kate, I’m just taking care of you.” He said, his eyes on his feet. “I just want you to be happy.” His voice was tiny. Kate tapped on his chin lightly, forcing him to make eye contact, then ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

“I _know_ Anthony. But you’re running yourself ragged.” She said, running her thumb over the light shadow under his eye. “You’re exhausted. You’re trying to do so much for me, and at work, and I’m so _so_ happy to be doing this with you, I just need you to take of yourself as well, okay?” He took a deep breath, nodding slightly. He was silent for a moment and then, his voice still small he said,

“I just want everything to be perfect, but I’m so scared.” Kate wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him tight against her, as she waited for him to continue.

“I just keep thinking, what if something happens to you, or the baby, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Kate.I saw that man coming towards you and I just panicked.” Her heart ached in her chest again, as she pulled back to take in the tears in his eyes. Her voice was fierce when she spoke.

“Hey, I know. I’m not going anywhere. Okay? I think you’re stuck with me now, Bridgerton.” Anthony dropped his forehead against hers, breathing deeply.

“But what if I leave you?” His voice cracked at the end, and the tears finally fell from his eyes, tears pricking in her own again. She’d known there was something bothering him. Known when she’d caught him staring at Hyacinth the other day as she talked with her friend Felicity, that this _must_ have been his concern. But she also knew she couldn’t push Anthony.

“I can’t help but wonder if you’re going to have to raise this baby alone. My Dad never thought he’d leave my mother alone but there she was, with me holding her hand when Hyacinth was born and I just, I can’t _sleep_ at night.”

“Listen to me, Anthony Bridgerton.” She said, her eyes staring into his, refusing to look away, trying to make him believe it with the sheer force of her words. “We can’t control everything. But I know you’ll do everything in your power to love and support your child. You’re going to be an amazing father and I can’t wait to see it.” Her own voice cracked at the end, Anthony relaxed into Kate, resting his hands on the swell of her stomach. Kate felt a little bump against his hand, Anthony gasped in delight as he did every time, looking up at her with childlike excitement in his eyes.

“See, he loves you already.” She said lightly, wiping at her tears. Anthony chuckled.

“Persephone knows who her father is, what can I say?” Kate left him standing in the doorway laughing to himself, a rude hand gesture thrown over her shoulder.

________________

Kate Bridgerton was absolutely at her limit. She was truly, absolutely one hundred percent done with being pregnant. If she heard one more speech on the joys of pregnancy from Mary and Violet she was going to scream. She was the size of a whale, her feet hurt, her back hurt, random people kept attempting to touch her stomach no matter how much Newton growled at them. She was 2 weeks over due and she’d had enough.

“Anthony, please, I’m begging you. Please! They said it’s a sure fire way to induce labor. Please!” Kate whined from the sofa at her husband who was sitting on the floor assembling some sort of tummy time toy they’d been given at the baby shower a month ago. Anthony looked up chuckling,

“While that is, positively, the most romantic proposal I’ve ever heard in my life, I’m a little busy at the moment.” Kate tossed a throw cushion at him. Feeling, not for the first time that it was unfair that she now had to wear a circus tent while he still looked ridiculously handsome. Kate groaned.

“We are never, ever doing this again. You get one child from me!” Anthony laughed loudly.

“Don’t worry, the next Mrs. Bridgerton might given me another.” He winked. Kate scoffed, hoisting herself off the sofa, _waddling_ (She despaired at the thought) towards the kitchen, muttering darkly to herself.

“Uncle Nicholas told me they’ll probably induce you next week if there’s still no movement.” Anthony called.

“Well if your uncle Nicholas-” Kate stopped mid sentence at the sharp jab to her stomach, suddenly there was a rushing feeling, and the carpet felt oddly wet.

“Anthony!” Kate yelled urgently from the hallway,

“What?” He called back, clearly not moving.

“Jesus _Christ_ Anthony, you choose today to not hover like a hummingbird over me? Can you come here, I’m having your child!” Kate yelled irritatedly, she could hear Anthony’s panicked footsteps rushing from the living room, her burst into the hallway, his eyes wide, assessing the situation.

“Surprise?” Kate said, lamely, panic suddenly welling in her chest. “We might need to get someone in to clean the carpet.” Anthony laughed and started moving like a whirlwind.

________________

Hours later and many shouts of _You are never touching me ever again! Oh I’m very glad you find this so amusing Anthony!_ Kate was laying, absolutely exhausted, propped up on hospital pillows, Anthony tucked neatly into the bed beside her, holding their tiny son, Kate’s chin resting Anthony’s shoulder. Anthony was grinning broadly, tears in his eyes as he turned towards her.

“Well, I suppose you were right. A deal’s a deal, What are we naming him?” He said, his voice full of excitement and pride. Kate hummed, biting her lip.

“What do you think of Edmund?” She said quietly. She heard Anthony’s breath catch a little as she stared at her, his eyes wide in amazement.

“Kate, are you sure?” His voice cracked with emotion. Kate had thought, and thought, about a name for their child. Names were important, they had meaning, and she’d imagined so many times, Anthony with their tiny son, one name always in the forefront of her mind. She nodded.

“I am absolutely positive. Edmund Anthony Bridgerton.” She said, happily, pride welling in her chest. Anthony had tears in his eyes as he looked down at his son, running a hand over the thick patch of dark hair.

“Edmund,” he whispered. “He’s absolutely _perfect_ Kate.” He looked back up at her, deep into her eyes, love shining from him.

“ _You’re_ perfect. I love you _so_ much.” He said pulling her in for a deep kiss, their son cradled between them, and Kate’s heart felt so full it could burst with love for her tiny family.

“I love you too.” Kate murmured when she pulled back. “Sorry about Persephone though.” She finished sympathetically. Anthony sighed dramatically.

“Don’t be, there’s always next time.” He whispered in her ear.

“Still no, Anthony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you for getting through this disaster fic!
> 
> Come and join me on tumblr @newtonsheffield The Bridgerton and Sons AU tag is getting truly, outstandingly hectic, thanks to everyone for their incredible support!
> 
> Up Next: Sophie Beckett is a hopeless romantic, even when she can't afford to be


End file.
